


Snow Day

by BlueEyedColeslaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedColeslaw/pseuds/BlueEyedColeslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow the boys have seen since they've moved to Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Michael walked into their shared apartment shaking his head slightly in an attempt to dislodge the fluffy white snowflakes that had stuck to his auburn curls. He pulled off his gloves and jacket while toeing his boots off in the entryway. He walked into the main area to find his boyfriend curled up on their couch, the comforter from the bed wrapped tightly around his body.

"Really, Gav? The comforter? It's not that cold out," Michael said with a roll of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

"But Michael, it's cold for Texas."

"Oh yeah, 30 degrees, absolutely frigid. You're from England; this should be nothing for you."

Michael looked up to see Gavin sitting on the counter, a pout on his face and the comforter still wrapped about his shoulders. Michael scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Michael! Don't be mean!"

"I'm not being mean ya pleb. I am making you hot chocolate aren't I?"

"You are?!" Gavin questioned excitedly, bouncing a little.

Michael rolled his eyes again as he continued to putter about the kitchen collecting what he needed.

"Thanks boi!" Gavin exclaimed as he leapt from the counter and wrapped his arms, and by default the comforter, around Michael's waist before bounding back into the living room.

A few minutes later Michael arrived in the room carrying two mugs of chocolatey goodness. He handed one to Gavin before plopping down beside him. It only took a few moments for Michael to begin plucking at the blanket around Gavin's shoulders.

"All you had to do was ask you doughnut," he said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer.

Michael just mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer.

"Do you think we'll still have work tomorrow, Michael?" Gavin asked after a few moments of blissful silence.

Michael thought about it for a moment. "They're saying we're supposed to be getting a few inches overnight. The whole fucking city will probably be shut down."

"Yeah," Gavin said dreamily, "can we play in the snow tomorrow love?”

“I don’t know if I trust your moronic ass out there in conditions where you are twice as likely to trip all over yourself,” Michael said bluntly.

Gavin gave a dramatic gasp. “Michael! I am the most graceful person you know!”

“Yeah, about as graceful as an elephant attempting fucking ballet.”

“Please, Michael? I just want to play in the snow. It feels like it’s been years since the last time I’ve seen proper snow.”

Michael was only able to keep is scowl for a moment more before he smiled softly, “Sure, Gav. We can play in the snow tomorrow.”

 


End file.
